No Magic, No Life
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: The act of crashing Dudley's gaming party results in Draco and others ending up in the world of Naruto, yet according to Dudley this world isn't adding up to the world he knows. (Gamer Fic)
1. Party Crashers

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto. This is a Gamerfic I am writing as one of four projects for NaNoWriMo. Pairings I am so far leaning towards narratively are – Draco/Hermione, Dudley/Luna, Gaara/Kurosuchi, Harry/Ginny. It will be a while until we get to that point. There is also some tweaking to the timeline so that Dudley is current with current video games and some other media.  
_

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Party Crashers_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Draco found himself staring up at the Muggle apartment building, his hands shoved deep into his pockets while his jaw set into a firm line. Interacting with Harry and Harry's friends was far enough outside his comfort zone, yet here he was _meeting_ Harry's cousin.

He wasn't even sure what the whole point of the party thrown by Harry's cousin was.

Taking a deep breath, Draco headed up the external stairwell listening to the slight metal clang of his steps as he went. "When among Muggles, do as Muggles do."

Upon arriving at the apartment, Draco lifted his hand to rack his knuckles on the door. The door swung open; the presence standing in the doorway was certainly intimidating.

Harry's cousin honestly made Draco tremble in his boots. Despite having just met the young man, he seemed like a powerhouse who could easily knock him off his feet if they were to go toe to toe without magic. Draco sucked in a deep breath.

"Hi. You must be one of Harry's friends. You can put your coat in the closet over there."

"Sort of." Draco's silver-gray eyes blinked at the sight of the hulking figure motioning for him to come into the room. He sucked in his breath and followed, knowing full well he couldn't back out of his current predicament. Harry sat on a stool near the counter by the kitchen looking fully relaxed.

"Glad you could make it."

Draco's eyes drifted away. "You did tell the others you invited that I'd be here?"

"Everyone knows. The only one who has a problem is Ron, but I suspect Hermione will put him in his place."

"Am I missing something?" The giant of a person stood behind the counter pulling out various Muggle snacks. Draco noted he didn't recognize any of the items, yet he wasn't surprised given the fact everything was Muggle themed.

"He's like you Duds."

Draco's head darted up. "What?"

"Harry means I was a bully growing up. Specifically, I grew up prejudiced towards magic because Harry's mum got to go to this school Harry did, but my mum didn't."

"She was jealous." Draco glanced away. "I'm sure that's still tame compared to…"

"Draco."

"I know. This is about me getting over the pureblood prejudices ingrained in me since birth."

"Let me guess. It makes you feel sick that you _ever_ thought that way?" this Duds person piped up.

"That's why I wanted you to come." Harry continued sitting where he was. "Dudley gets it even though it's coming from the exact opposite direction. Also…" Harry stopped speaking for a few seconds. "You really can take off your jacket and stay for a while."

Draco opened his mouth; the sound of more people arriving just outside of the apartment made him forget whatever he wanted to say. He instead looked at the wall while one of his hands hung to the side. The other remained in the comfort of one of his pockets.

Harry hopped off the chair so he could great the next three who showed. Draco watched Ginny step in and wrap her arms around Harry's shoulders, her lips brushing lightly against Harry's. His attention was drawn away from Hermione and Ron who were behind Harry's all too obvious girlfriend and towards Dudley. "So this is your girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Dudley." Ginny walked forward and shook Dudley's hand only to be wrapped into a welcoming hug. Draco felt his entire body tense, yet found himself glad Dudley didn't great him in this manner.

"I'd say welcome to the family, but you already know about my parents."

"Well, it's also a bit early given the fact we're not yet ready to tie the knot."

"Then Harry's letting you be an independent woman?"

Draco frowned, unsure of what Dudley was getting at. Ginny, however, took everything in stride. "Most definitely. I think that's why he fell for me."

"That is definitely why I fell for you."

"Could we _please_ not talk about your relationship with my sister? Please?"

Draco turned and looked at Ron, discovering the overprotective brother glaring at him despite the fact he'd not said anything.

"If you try anything Draco…"

"Don't." Hermione's voice made Draco look away. He let out a deep breath wondering when the party would be over. Hermione freely took her coat off and placed it into the closet, yet she'd be well acquainted with life without magic. "By the way. Ron's dad is super jealous he and Ginny are getting to see a Muggle abode and Muggle things."

"Oh. Well, when these two…"

"Don't." Ron let out an irritated groan. "Why couldn't we apparate?"

"Because we're doing things the Muggle way. I already told you that." Hermione sent Ron a death look just as Draco glanced up from where he stood. Her attention turned towards Dudley. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh. That it would be nice to invite - I didn't catch your name!"

"It's Ginny."

"Well, it would be nice to invite your parent's over."

"I don't think…" Draco piped up. Ron sent him a death glare. "I was simply thinking she wouldn't let anyone else cook."

"Don't make assumptions about what my mother would or wouldn't do Draco."

"She always made all of you those knitted sweaters. It would make sense that she would also enjoy cooking for all of you."

"Guys. Stop." Hermione shook her head. "What kind of games do you have?"

"Lots." Dudley started going into great detail but showed off some rather strange Muggle devices. Everything he said went in one ear and the other. Draco glanced at the floor again, letting everything drone out so he wouldn't have to think about how uncomfortable he was.

"Do you want a Jaffa cake?"

Draco's head darted up upon hearing Luna Lovegood's voice. Dudley was still explaining everything to those who cared to listen. More importantly, Ginny was playing some kind of game that involved a moving picture of something which made Draco guess it involved a Muggle sport. "Muggles have moving pictures?"

"Yes. They have the technology to do so, but it's always the same thing over and over. From what Harry's cousin says, this is one where the player controls the movement with these button thingies."

"Oh." Draco wondered when she'd even gotten there, but Dudley finally finished explaining things to Ginny while her brother rolled his eyes in boredom; the giant looked up and saw Luna, but simply stared. Quite a few people stared at Luna, yet something seemed different.

Luna wandered off to great the next people who arrived, but not before she shoved a package of Jaffa cake into Draco's hands. Dudley watched her, almost as if entranced. At the door were the Patil twins and Neville Longbottom who - despite his courageous spirit during the war - fell into old habits of stuttering as he looked right at Dudley.

"Potter."

"Yeah, Draco?"

"I think your cousin has a thing for Lovegood." Draco watched Harry glance over at his cousin.

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"He did say he was interested in hooking up with one of the single witches to tick his parents off."

"Yes, but Lovegood?" Draco shook his head. "That would be like…" He stopped. He sighed. "Never mind."

The door opened again, this time allowing Cho Chang and Lavender Brown to enter the premises. To Draco's dismay, Lavender swept over and _hugged _him, but kissed him on the cheek. He felt his entire body stiffen at the unwanted intrusion into his personal space just as Harry said, "Good, we're all here."

Dudley took a deep breath. "As I've told some of the others, snacks are aplenty as you can see in my kitchen, but have fun playing the games."

"If I'm wanting to share." Ginny piped up. The way she spoke indicated she was joking, but the twinkle in her eye screamed she wanted someone to personally challenge her in whatever game she'd discovered.

Draco felt nauseous, yet in the back of his mind he couldn't shake the idea something would go terribly wrong. The knock on the door simply confirmed his suspicions. Dudley frowned. "Harry, I thought that was everybody."

"That was everybody I invited. I mean, unless…"

"Draco might have…"

"Ron!" Hermione's tone of voice indicated her boyfriend crossed the line, yet…

A certain someone was in the bar when Harry and Ginny invited him, but they'd overheard everything. Said person also rubbed in the fact he was turning away from how they'd been raised. Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Dracky!"

"I told you."

"I didn't."

"Nope. He didn't. To stuck on this _thing_ of wanting to be a blood traitor. Did overhear you invite him though, and heard where the place was?"

"You're drunk, Pansy." Draco opened his eyes and looked towards his ex-girlfriend only to see she'd brought trouble with him. He felt as if his entire blood froze upon seeing Gregory Goyle and Blaise Zabini following along behind her.

Draco wasn't sure if he should be thankful they weren't drunk as well, only for Blaise's smug white smile to appear. "Someone had to come along and keep her out of trouble, given the fact she's seriously knackered."

Goyle, on the other hand, crept closer to the device Ginny was using, yet he saw an object in his hands. He opened his mouth, yet the next thing he knew - nothing.


	2. Absolutely Upside Down

_This chapter marks the first "change" in the Naruto canon because of the entry of the Harry Potter characters. I wanted to go into what was going on, but the chapter would have gotten on the lengthy side compared to the first chapter._

_(3/5/2020) - I'll be adding a note regarding this to chapter eleven when I get it written and finished. I appreciate the anonymous reviewer who pointed out that tutorial is actually a proper English word which clued me into the fact I really should explain the logic behind why certain characters aren't familiar with the word. The logic pretty much goes like this. Just because a word is proper English for the non-Wizarding world does not mean it will be a proper English word for the Wizarding world. It's kind of like how what's called french fries in America is called chips in Britain. The reason for deciding it wasn't a part of the Wizarding world vernacular was because the word was never used in the books - though I could be wrong regarding the original British version - and the word came about in the 18th century, which would have been after the Wizarding world separated itself from the non-wizarding world._

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Absolutely Upside Down_**

His eyes opened.

His eyes opened and he saw something he absolutely couldn't explain.

Something floated in front of his eyes - words which read, "_Do you want to take the tutorial or not? Yes or No_?_" _They floated on what looked like some kind of projection into the sky in front of his face, almost as if mocking him. He reached up and swung his hand attempting to swat the strange phenomenon away. He waved a few times and then…

He realized the hand which tried brushing the object away was too small to be his own.

Now, Draco found himself staring at a small handheld out towards the sky, yet he didn't feel at all like himself. No, anybody would be out of sorts with this kind of situation, yet he wondered what went on at the party Harry's cousin threw: in fact, he didn't understand why someone from the ministry wasn't attempting to investigate whatever illegal spell Pansy and company set in motion.

Instead of them showing, his stomach grumbled and he continued staring at his hand while good smells drifted in from somewhere. In the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't be smelling good smells.

"Kaida?"

Draco's eyes blinked. He didn't recognize the name or the voice, yet for some reason it felt as if someone were calling for someone from the other room. The strange _thing_ still floated in front of him and he found himself tempted to swing at it again despite the fact he knew this wouldn't make the fixture go away. It was almost like dealing with a ghost.

His eyes closed and he let the arm fall back down onto the bed. He'd felt the object, yet now he contemplated the smell being something aimed specifically at him. "_Stupid Weasel better not find this funny._"

Someone shook his shoulders, but the voice from before spoke. "Kaida?" The person shook a little harder. "Kaida, are you feeling alright?"

Draco opened his eyes and found himself looking up at someone with silvery-white hair just as he asked, "Who's Kaida?"

"Who's…" The person stared down at him, but Draco found himself able to take in the person easier. The silvery-white hair was pulled back by a headband with a strange metal attached at the front. Draco noted sketched into the metal was something shaped like a leaf. Most of the person's face was covered by a dark blue mask, but the one eye he saw was dark.

"Who are you?" Draco watched the person's mouth move under the mask but then watched them reach up to pull the mask down.

"What do you mean you don't know who I am?"

Draco, of course, got nothing except for nothing the person had a beauty mark to the left side of their mouth along with the fact certain girls he knew would go nuts for a guy with this person's looks. He didn't like how one of the person's hands moved from his shoulder to his stomach even if this was a gentle action.

He found himself bolting up, moving away from the man in fear. "Don't touch me!"

The man pulled the mask up. "Okay. It's not an issue of the mask disconcerting you."

"Who the bloody hell are you!" Draco's eyes darted around, yet found he didn't recognize the room he was in at all. Then again, he didn't recognize his body either."

The man pointed at his chest with his finger. "I'm Hatake Kakashi." The man then poked Draco in the forehead. "You are Hatake Kaida. You are my son."

Draco felt now was a good time to bolt from the room despite the fact the obnoxious words still hovered in front of his eyes. He felt the man grab his arm and tug slightly but then felt something hit the back of his head making him black out again.

NH

Harry's eyes fluttered open.

He didn't understand why the words, "_Do you want to take the tutorial or not? Yes or No?_" now floated in front of him in an almost ghost-like fashion. He, being familiar with games like he was and thinking the whole experience a strange dream, pushed no. He then stood up and glanced around the strange place taking everything in.

Most specifically, he noted he was in a child-like body, but small hints indicated he wasn't in England anymore. Some of the features appeared Asian, though he couldn't place where. Letting out a sigh, he decided he would explore his current situation. More importantly, he hoped he'd find someone else who might explain things.

He started off by exploring the building he was in; nothing surprised him until he got to the bathroom.

The reflection he saw in the mirror was not his own. More specifically, the reflection in the mirror belonged to some punk who liked wearing his hair far longer than Harry would ever like. Said person also pulled the hair into a ponytail of all things.

"Ugh!" Harry slapped his forehead, but then realized something else.

The scar was gone.

He was in the body of a complete stranger. He didn't know how long he stared at the complete stranger in front of him, yet eventually, he faced the reality that nothing in front of him was as it seemed. His eyes closed, frustrated at the current situation, yet he found himself unsure of _what_ to do.

"Bloody hell." He went back to the room and sat down, carefully contemplating the situation. He couldn't remember what he'd done before he found himself sitting in the chair he'd been sitting in, yet he had nothing. There wasn't a map, let alone any idea of what anything around him was. Then he heard…

"Harry!"

Harry's eyes blinked at hearing his name. He headed towards the window as they called his name again. Outside he saw someone with bright orange hair and strange marks on their cheek waving at them, but when he wondered who they were the words _Dudley Dursley/Akimichi Doji_ appeared.

A few of those passing by stared at Dudley, but Harry found himself heading out the front door of the building. "How did you know how to find me?"

"The tutorial!" Dudley smiled at him; seeing him with a different face seemed strange. "Apparently I should be calling you Haru and not Harry? You look confused?"

"Apparently I should have said yes to the tutorial?"

"Well, that would explain _why_ you didn't show up to training with the uncles."

"Dudley, what is going on?"

"We've ended up in the world of Naruto. I didn't know magic could put you into an existing game world, though I am quite sure I didn't have a game disk for this particular world anywhere nearby."

"Last time I checked, it doesn't."

"So, this is some kind of fluke?"

"Fluke…" Harry continued staring at his cousin. "I honestly don't know what happened. I think this has something to do with our party crashers."

"Oh." Dudley crossed his arms and pondered. "Well, if it's any consolation I don't think Draco had anything to do with this."

"To get out of this - we'll need to find Hermione." Harry glanced around. "Yet, I've got to admit I haven't the faintest idea."

"Well, I'm guessing to find her we should go ahead and play the game."

Harry turned and looked at Dudley again. While his cousin wasn't the brightest bulb thanks to Vernon, he did - it turn out - have good intentions towards those he wasn't out to get. Harry rubbed his head. "Okay. I don't have a better idea. However, I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'm hoping the others don't skip their tutorials. You missed a really good session with the uncles explaining some of our skills." Dudley leaned over and whispered. "I got fifteen experience points from it and some other stuff I'm not worried about. I mean, I got some basic equipment, but the other point stuff… I never cared about it. Let the game programmers worry about that."

"Um…" Harry found himself staring at Dudley. "That really doesn't help me, you know."

"Sorry." Dudley touched his chin. "Well, I'm glad I'm related to the Akimichi clan. It rather makes sense that is where I would fit into this world. I also thought it was pretty cool that we're cousins whose mother's married into different clans."

"Please tell me your dad isn't…"

"No. I'd say my dad's much better than my real one."

"Dudley, we need to get back to our reality."

"I know, though to be honest this really surpasses anything an actual video game can do."

"Your point is?"

"We may not be able to go home." Dudley paid attention to the way Harry's face faltered. "I'm not saying it's impossible, but we don't know enough about this world, do we?"

"Well, I'd say you know plenty about this world, right?"

"Yes. I know _how_ this world is supposed to turn out."

"What…" Harry wasn't sure he wanted to know. "We need to find the others."

"They may have ended up in one of the other five villages."

"How about we try finding just one?"

"Sure." Dudley started off. "By the way. If you want to know someone's name, just think you want to know their name."

Harry glanced at a person they were passing. Indeed, a name did pop up. "How come I'm getting question marks?"

"That tells us we don't know a character."

"Let me guess. That's a part of the tutorial."

"I think that's something the game programmer forgot to program in."

"I'm…" Harry saw a man with silver hair pass by carrying a young man over his shoulder. He didn't want to know who the person was, but then bumped into Dudley's back.

"Ah man!"

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know _exactly _who that character was from the Manga and it gave a bunch of question marks."

Harry didn't think that was important.

"Ah. And I think Draco's now his family member."

"That was Draco we saw being carried over his shoulder?"

"Yup."

"I seriously don't want to go around wondering who someone is just to get their name to pop up."

"Yeah. A feature to identify the actual characters who aren't NPCs would be nice, or some easier method. Maybe the game programmer can patch it in?"

"That…" Harry didn't want to lose it with his cousin.

"Yeah, I know. We should head after Draco now and find out what is going on."


	3. A Lot of Stupidity

**No Magic, No Life  
****_A Lot of Stupidity_**

His eyes opened.

His eyes opened yet again, but yet again he saw something he absolutely couldn't explain.

The strange object still floated in front of his eyes, but the words which read, "_Do you want to take the tutorial or not? Yes or No?_" now annoyed him. He almost reached up and pushed the word 'no' yet hesitated when he realized he wouldn't know what might end up happening. This time, he found himself in a white room, but the curtains reminded him of the infirmary back at Hogwarts.

"Ugh…"

"Are you feeling better kiddo?"

"Am I…" Draco swallowed, recognizing the voice as the person who claimed he was Draco's father. His name was definitely not Hatake Kaida, the son of _this_ Hatake Kakashi. A thought crossed his mind. "Why does the family name come first?"

"Because the family is important."

Draco felt his mouth twist down while he stared up at the strange thing above him. What this Kakashi person said sounded too much like something his father might say. "Uh-huh."

"That still doesn't tell me whether you're feeling better or not."

Draco let out a sigh and sat up. He looked at the man carefully, attempting to read the person, yet found himself unable to do so. His head still hurt from seeing the strange thing asking about something called tutorial. Despite the headache, he wanted out and away from the person. He swung his legs out from underneath the blanket and started standing up.

"Hey…"

Draco batted the man's hand away. He attempted giving the man the best glare he might muster; he didn't need any help standing up. "I _don't_ know who you are."

"Very funny." Yet, this same person said, "_Because the family is important._"

"Pureblood elitist," Draco muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You know - you taught me that family line purity is important." Draco turned and looked the man in the eye. The look on the man's face froze; this man wasn't Lucius. "Uh…"

The man's one visible eye twitched. Worse, the man moved faster than Draco could register visually. From behind, he heard the words "One Thousand Years of Death!"

He then felt quite a bit of pain, so much the color drained from his face while he tried gagging back his response. His eye twitched, but he found himself falling towards the bed before sliding down towards the ground. His mouth opened, his mind wondering what the strange man was thinking.

"I _don't_ know what's gotten into you Kaida, but I do _not_ want to hear anything about one shinobi bloodline being purer than another bloodline."

"_He's scarier than my real father._" Draco remained on the floor, a shudder traveling down his spine. There was definitely something scary regarding the man who claimed various untruths. He ground his teeth together into a tight grimace while his fingers tightened around the sheets.

"Is Hatake Kaida in here?"

Draco turned his head slightly and saw two people standing in the doorway of the room. One of the people was rather large and the other sported a black ponytail. He didn't recognize either one. The person with the silver hair turned towards the two. "Ah? Are you friends with Kaida?"

"Yes!" The rather large kid spoke with enthusiasm while the other looked away.

Draco was sure he wasn't friends with either boy. The silver-haired man reached up and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, maybe you can talk some sense into this idiot."

He watched the man leave; when he was gone, he found himself relaxing slightly, yet he didn't know who the other two were. Then, the kid with the black ponytail said something which caught him off guard. "Draco…"

"Wait. Who are you?"

"Good grief. Please tell me you didn't skip the tutorial like Harry did."

Draco's eyes blinked at the rather big person. The swirls on their cheek - he didn't understand the reason for this. "Wait? So doing the tutorial is a good thing?"

"Yeah. It gets you experience points and other stuff you'll need."

"Yeah, I have no clue what you're talking about."

The kid with the black ponytail let out a deep sigh. "Somehow we've ended up _inside _a game."

Draco closed his eyes. "How? And how do I get rid of this weird tutorial thing? It's giving me a headache."

"Well, you'll likely want to say yes. My tutorial was with the family members they gave us. It was pretty fun."

"I'm not finding this very fun. That guy - he claims that he's my father, but he attacked me from behind."

"Oh…" The chubby person remained way too enthusiastic about the whole thing. "He used the '_One Thousand Years of Death' _move on you."

"Yeah - that somehow sounds right." Draco felt his mouth twitch. "That _still _doesn't tell me what is going on?"

"So, the best way to put it is I think everyone from the party got transported to another world - something Muggles would call a game world. I'm stuck in this body while Dudley is in the one you see here."

"And you are?"

"Harry. I'm Harry." There came a pause in what Harry said. "By the way, why are you keeping your eyes closed?"

"There's this thing asking if I want to do the tutorial thing."

"Oh. The tutorial screen."

"Nice to have a name for it, Potter's cousin."

"So, you'll want to say yes, but I'd wait until we're done talking as I think that guy will come in and train with you."

"Tr…" Draco's eyes snapped open. "That lunatic?"

"He's actually a high-level shinobi."

"Yeah, but what is this whole shinobi thing?"

"Hmm…" Draco cracked one eye open and saw Harry's cousin in his rather large body with the strange markings on his cheeks. "You could say they're warriors. They do this thing with chakra. It's kind of like magic, but unlike our world where I have no magical ability, I actually have this ability. But it does allow you to do special things, like attacks and stuff. We'll be needing to - you know - use them to find everybody and figure out what is going on."

"Potter, is your cousin normally this much of a chatterbox?"

"I don't know. We never really socialize much."

"I really like gaming. I also like the Manga and Anime series for Naruto."

"The what?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Manga's are comics from Japan, but Anime is cartoon shows from Japan."

"Uh…"

"A cartoon show is like a moving comic."

"Well, I've not had much experience with either…" Draco rubbed the back of his head, wondering when this nightmare would end.

"You mean Wizard's don't have comics?"

"No. I wasn't allowed such things."

"Oh, that…"

"Focus Duds."

"Anyways, this is pretty much a game in the Naruto world, but things aren't exactly like they are in that world."

Draco's eyes opened. "How do you know?"

"In the Naruto story - well, Hatake Kakashi doesn't have any children."

"Wait…" Draco felt his eye twitch, but yet another reason for a headache to set in. "So I shouldn't exist?"

"Maybe the world is adjusting to our existence?"

"Well, I'm curious regarding who your mother could be."

"Bloody hell. That isn't important."

"Yeah, but it might be useful information for you."

"I…" Draco couldn't argue with that logic.

"Any ideas?" Harry let out a sigh, but Draco felt Harry pull him up.

"Well, there was a female member on his squad who died, but if we're supposed to be the same age as Naruto - I think that's impossible?" Dudley held a hand to his chin. "Well, I think it is. I've never been really good at math."

"Just… tell me what you're getting at."

"I think she would have died before you should have been born. Maybe her death got adjusted in the timeline?"

"Is there a way I can check?"

"Yeah, the tutorial will go over how to access the information you're supposed to know before taking you into training."

"I hate this."

"Yeah, but we need to play the game to get out of this world."

"Do you actually think that's possible Potter?"

"I…" Harry hesitated, then said, "I think we should try regardless."

"Yeah. There's your typical optimism." Draco rubbed the back of his head. "I guess doing something is better than nothing. Doesn't mean I have to like this. That said…" Draco winced slightly. "I am _never_ going to forgive Pansy."

"On the positive side, I doubt she's doing much better."

Draco wanted to laugh, knowing full well Pansy would likely find the situation just as daunting if not more than him. "_Her prejudices are likely far more ingrained._" He let out a sigh. "So what next?"

"Play the game. Oh, and do the tutorial. It should help you understand how things work."

"So I just touch the yes?" Draco opened his eyes and looked at the obnoxious thing floating in front of her eyes.

"Do Wizards have buttons?"

"Yes. You want to touch it like a button on an elevator or a radio."

Draco let out a deep breath. "Here I go."

He pushed the yes button. The creep leaned in and looked right at him. "So…" His eye narrowed. "I think it's time to let Kaida rest."

"Ah. Yes, sir."

Draco watched Harry's cousin grab him and drag him away. "_Great. These oafs left me alone with this creep._"

Worse, the instructions regarding how to access information played in front of him, but the guy didn't seem to notice when he pushed a few buttons to move on. It almost felt as if the guy - everything in fact - was frozen. When he finished, the man spoke again. "So, are you feeling up to some training?"

"Training…"

"Come on. You're close to having your graduation test from the academy."

"It's important?"

"Yes. You want to become a shinobi, right?"

"I guess?"

"Yeah. I get it. You're going through a rebellious phase. I can't really blame you."

"Will training help me progress farther?"

"Yes."

"Then, yes. I'll try." A few hours later he found himself wishing Harry's cousin forewarned him regarding the intensity of his so-called father, yet he apparently leveled up - whatever that meant, but built up relationship with said so-called father. He wasn't sure the tutorial helped much; there had to be an easier way.

After all, he now found himself flat on his back, completely exhausted from Kakashi's training. He thought things couldn't get any worse.

Then, he heard someone shout. "I challenge you Kakashi?"

"Now?"

"You choose the challenge!"

Draco somehow sat up and saw a man with a very strange hair cut. He decided to ask what the person's name was, but found that this person was known as - the name seemed very strange. When he looked up known info like the tutorial said, he found this person considered himself his supposed father's rival.

"Fine. We'll play that game where the person whose it spies something and you've got to guess."

"Good idea! That will help us improve our observation skills." The guy in the green jumpsuit and strange haircut. "That said. How will we determine the winner?"

Kakashi turned and looked right at Draco. "Well, I think a certain someone will make a good it. It will be the best three out of five."

Draco felt his mouth twitch. "_These two are idiots._"

"If I lose then I will do two-hundred laps running backward without looking."

"Okay Guy."

Draco felt his eye and mouth twitch. "_These two are beyond being idiots._"


	4. Varying Levels of Amusement

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Varying Levels of Amusement_**

She was far from amused.

Pansy distinctly remembered getting drunk, but insisting Goyal play the role of a patsy for the forbidden spell she'd sought out for the purpose of crashing the party. Blaze tagged along because he thought he might have fun. She'd not expected the spell would take out herself.

When she came to, she saw the words, "_Do you want to take the tutorial or not? Yes or No?_" She didn't know what a tutorial was, but she also didn't recognize the place she was now in; it wasn't the place the party was being held. She was also smaller than she remembered, yet of a similar size when she first went to Hogwarts.

"_Do I want to take something?_" For some reason the question sounded like she might get something, so she pushed the affirmative answer. An arrow appeared, yet she didn't know what said arrow meant. The words "_this way_" appeared making her let out a sigh before she headed in that direction. "_I guess what I'm getting is this way._"

She continued walking, arriving eventually at a building where the arrows indicated she should walk in. She walked down the halls of the place until she came to a place that looked like a classroom. A woman in strange clothing stood there. "Welcome to class. I will now explain the game to you."

"Excuse me?"

"You are playing a game, but I am here to explain to you how it works."

"_That's_ what a tutorial is?"

"Yes. A tutorial gives instructions on how to do something."

"_Why_ am I playing this - game?"

"I do not understand the question."

"You…" Pansy took a deep breath. "You say this is a game, but this doesn't look like any board or card game I've seen. It doesn't look like a sport either."

"That's because it is a video game."

"A what?" Pansy frowned. She remembered hearing this word before, which was why she used the spells she did. "Who are you?"

"I'm an NPC."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means a non-player character."

"What is that?"

"A non-player character is a non-player character that a player can play."

Pansy sighed. "Okay. Look. What is a player?"

"It is a person who is playing the game. You are one of the people playing the game."

"What if I don't want to play the game?"

"Why would you not want to play the game?"

"How do I get out of here?"

"I do not understand that question."

"You know what…" Pansy reached for her wand but found the object gone. "Wait. Where is my wand?"

"I do not recognize this wand as a ninja tool. Speaking of ninja tools, if you reach for where your inventory is located a screen will pop up and let you know what items you have on you."

"Inventory?"

"Everyone has some kind of device on them for storing items. You will find this useful in your journey to becoming an amazing kunoichi."

"A what?" Pansy let out a sigh. "Look, just tell me how to win this game."

"There are many ways to win the game, but a player can win more than once."

NH

Lavender's eyes blinked a few times upon seeing the words, "_Do you want to take the tutorial or not? Yes or No?"_

Her eyes blinked. "No."

Her finger pushed the button. Whatever was in her face disappeared. More importantly, her current situation didn't phase her one bit. She didn't care that she was now in a smaller body than the one she was in moments before, let alone in a strange room. Instead, she found herself curious about her surroundings. She stood up and started looking around, eventually finding a mirror.

Her eyes widened at seeing the lavender-colored hair and eyes. One hand reached up towards the curly locks confirming this was now her own hair color before she pushed her facial features. She wore strange clothes of a beautiful periwinkle blue, yet the seemed quite fashionable. She spun around, enjoying the way the clothing flowed.

"I don't know what's going on, but I'll go with it."

She headed towards the kitchen area where a strange woman was standing. The woman had lavender hair like her, but she turned and smiled at her. "Good morning Rabenda."

"Me?"

"Of course you."

"_Who is she?_" A tag popped up without Lavender thinking. The tag red mom, but she assumed this person was her mother. She didn't like the name the woman called her. "I want to be called Lavender."

"Okay sweetheart."

"I am going out now. I want to explore."

"You aren't going to the shinobi academy?"

"Is there a reason you should go to?"

"Well, I thought you wanted to become an amazing kunoichi."

"That's why I want to go exploring." Lavender watched the woman's facial features twist slightly, yet when she actually thought about it - she really wasn't thinking at all.

"Well, I guess that would be a good way to practice your shinobi skills. Just don't let any of the teachers catch you."

"Okay!" Lavender took off. The world around her was bright, cheerful yet she wanted to know more about it. Worrying about what happened right before she got into the world didn't cross her mind. The buildings were strange, but so were the people around her. She kept going until…

The words "fight" popped up big and read, but a man appeared within her sight. He glared at her in irritation. "What are you looking at missy? Are ya' trying to pick a fight?"

Lavender's eyes blinked, but she wondered who he was. Three question marks appeared above his head. "Please let me go, sir. I didn't mean any harm."

"Eh? Shouldn't you be at the academy studying with the other students?"

"I got lost. I get lost a lot." In truth, she didn't get lost much once she knew the patterns for the staircase, yet she also knew the way to a man's heart - unless one counted one Ron Weasley. "What does he see in her?"

"What?"

"Sorry?" Lavender continued smiling. "It's a guy I like. I'm wondering why he likes her over me. It's why I got distracted."

"Ah. Young love. Wait, that doesn't make sense. You looked happy just now!"

"Uh, maybe it popped into my head just now, after I got lost and you started threatening me." She let her lavender eyes go wide. "You don't really want to hurt me, do you mister?"

"Uh! No." The man placed a hand behind his head. "No, I can help you get to class, but I'll put in a good word for you with the teacher."

"Thank you, sir."

"Oh. And I don't know what that guy was thinking. You're a very cute kunoichi in training. If he can't see you're worth it, then he's not worth it. Got it."

"I got it." Lavender followed after the man but continued enjoying the people and place. She wasn't at all phased by the rather scary looks on everyone's face. They did stop when they saw someone being carried away on a stretcher. She wondered who it was, but saw the name Gregory Goyal followed by the name Hoshigaki Gorou. Her eyes blinked, taking in the shark-like teeth. She found this quite fitting.

"Yeah. Looks like that kid tried picking a fight and got KOed."

"K and O."

The man smiled at her. "Well, you may be dense, but you sure are cute. You should actually use that to your advantage."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir."

A strange voice out of nowhere spoke letting her know that while she'd avoided a chance at gaining experience, she had instead gotten major points in persuasion and other things. She brushed this aside and instead followed after the man, continuing to go with the flow of things.

He led her to what she assumed was the academy, but he also kept his promise by speaking to the teacher. The teacher, in turn, led her to a room where another student with hair the color of a pansy flower sat with their head against the desk, almost as if the teacher was frustrating the student.

"_I wonder who…_" Lavender felt some relief. "Pansy!"

Pansy turned her head. "Wait. Who are you?"

"It's me. Lavender."

"You do realize we're on different sides, right?"

"Are we?" Lavender pondered this. "I saw Gregory Goyal being carted off. Apparently, his name here is Hoshigaki Gorou."

"Wait. Why isn't he with you?" The teacher who was talking with Pansy finished, but walked out of the room. Said teacher didn't seem to pay Lavender's comments any mind.

Lavender leaned in and whispered. "Apparently he got KOed. I think that means killed off."


	5. Another Three

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Another Three_**

Growing up among Muggles, she knew what the words, "_Do you want to take the tutorial or not? Yes or No?" _meant.

Hermione remembered blanking out after Pansy showed up, yet she suspected she, Blaze and Goyal did something which ended up screwing up everything for everyone. Gaming never crossed her mind as a possible past time, yet she still knew saying yes to the tutorial made sense in the scheme of things. As such, she pushed the affirmative.

"Mio?"

The name didn't register in her mind which in turn resulted in her jumping up when someone clasped a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and looked at the person, swallowing. Hermione estimated the person in front of her was in her twenties. His hair was blond, but his eyes dark like coal.

AS for his clothing, said clothing was comprised of black leggings and a sleeveless shirt. She saw the bottom of the shirt was rather long, but he'd tucked one side up. He also wore guards on his arms and legs. He also wore a strange jacket which reminded her of a bullet-proof jacket which was white in color. He also wore a headband, but symbol on the metal part looked like three ovals, two of which were connected.

"Uh…"

"It's time for training."

"Ah… sure." Hermione stood up and followed the person. She wanted to ask said person who they were, yet didn't want to say anything which would draw attention to herself.

A voice spoke, giving her instructions telling her she should focus on wanting to know a person's name if they wanted to know their names. It was then that the person's name popped up, yet she found herself taking a deep breath upon seeing the word "C" in front of her. Her mouth twisted slightly.

"_And who is this C?_"

Again, the voice gave her instruction regarding how she could open up information regarding the people she knew; she also learned said information would adapt as she interacted with them more.

From this she learned C was in fact her brother, but that he was almost ten years older than her. They lived in a village called Kumogakure training to be shinobi. She found herself frustrated there wasn't more information.

"Heres the training ground Mio."

"_How the hell did I come to be called Mio of all things. It's my-oh, not me-oh._" A shudder went down her spine at how her name sounded like the name of a cat, her head shaking slightly. Blond locks of hair fell in front of his face. She brushed one of the locks back in annoyance. "_Why the blond…_" The thought stopped half-way when she realized her hair now matched her supposed brother's hair color, but her eye color likely did as well. A sigh escaped.

A man around the same age as C waited for them, but his hair was also blond despite the fact his skin was of a darker shade. Tattoos were on Darui's arms - for that was his name. Somehow, she knew that the tattoos were words, but they read _water_ and _lightning_. He wore the same clothing as C, yet she couldn't help but notice he. His appearance seemed less 'neat', or in Hermione's mind less fashionable.

"_Seriously?"_ Her attention, however, was drawn to the young man who looked almost like a mini version of Darui, or in the very least related much like how one could tell the Weasley family were all related. She then saw the name and pointed her finger. "You!"

"Now, now…" C attempted calming her down while Darui rubbed the back of his neck. She saw the name of the person standing there with his arms crossed looking at her. "I know the two of you've never gotten along, but we're doing this training session together because you two are our younger siblings."

"Cousin. Enio is my cousin."

The person going by the name of Enio was in fact Blaze Zabini. Blaze let out a sigh. "Seriously. I don't know why whatever this is didn't let me skip the tutorial like I wanted."

"Of course you're not getting to skip out of training!" Darui's hand came down on the top of Darui's head.

"Fine. I'll do whatever this training is."

"Well, it's more of you two sparing with each other for a pit of practice."

Hermione let out a sigh. "_Great. Athletic endeavors are not my specialty. He doesn't realize who I am yet, but hopefully the fact this is a sparing match means things won't get to drastic even if he does figure this out._"

It wasn't going to be easy.

NH

"So… I've the ability to grow plants." Neville sat in front of a potted plant, having finished his own tutorial.

In truth, ending up in the strange world was - well, strange. It at first made him feel out of sorts, yet he'd fought hard during the war and didn't give up, so he wasn't going to give up. That said, he also knew his abilities tended to lack in confidence until he found his niche or niches.

That's why when the words "_Do you want to take the tutorial or not? Yes or No?_" appeared, he decided to push yes. He wasn't at all sure what was going on still, but going nuts regarding the situation wouldn't help either.

"I like plants. I wonder what kind of plants this world has." Neville let out a sigh. "I do miss Gran." He stood up and headed out. "Well, might as well find the others. I'm sure they're here."

Yet, as he headed away from the place which was his home he became more increasingly lost. A noise attracted him in a specific direction despite the fact said noise would make others go in the other direction. He saw two youth around his age - or the age he assumed he was now in, as he also found himself in a strange body - fighting each other.

Without thinking, he looked at their names just as someone else said they were done with their sparring. He became excited at recognizing the name of the female and started to wave his hand in the air in a greeting. "_It's Hermione!_" He then paused, realizing who the second was. "_Wait… Blaze?_"

The next thing he knew he was stepping between the fight and holding out his hands. "Wait! I don't know why you two are fighting, but shouldn't we just be get along and figure this whole thing out? Hermione? Blaze?"

The two stopped, panting as they did so.

The man with pale skin and blond hair stared at Neville in disbelief, but the other adult started laughing. "Oh my. That was rather unexpected."


	6. Creature Seaker

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Creature Seeker_**

"Bloody hell."

Ron wasn't sure what he found worse - the fact some strange _thing _floated in front of his face asking about some tutorial thing, or he found himself in some strange body in weird clothing. Someone else was nearby - a female with red hair he didn't recognize, or he didn't try to recognize given the fact everything around him was strange.

He quickly pushed the negative and the _thing_ disappeared.

The female in front of him was still there, yet he didn't think much regarding the situation nor did he watch her actions. Instead, he took in the place, his mind attempting to understand what was going on. He finally paid her attention when she said, "did you take the tutorial as well?"

"Who are you?"

"Ron…"

"How do you know my name?"

"Ronald Wesley, did you actually skip the tutorial!" The red-haired female definitely had a temper on her, but she reminded him of…

"Bloody hell! You sound like my mum!"

"I am _not_ our mother."

"Wait…" Ron pointed a finger at her. "Ginny?"

"Yes. It's me, your younger sister. I'm still working through the tutorial."

"Yeah, I skipped it."

"Yeah. You're an idiot."

"Hey! I don't see what the importance of this tutorial is."

"If you'd taken the tutorial, then you would have known who I was."

"Yeah. I'm just going to look around. Is that okay with you?" Ron watched his sister fold her arms across her chest, yet he couldn't help but feel she was way too comfortable in the clothing she was wearing. He didn't pay any real attention to what she was wearing. Clothes - worrying about such things like that – that was a thing a female worried about.

Unless of course, they were one Ginny Weasley. He waved his hand and headed out through the front door, only to find himself hit by a fiery heat that burned away at his cheeks. Ron took a deep breath, taking in the dusty atmosphere. One hand reached up to his red locks of hair, ruffling his hair slightly.

He would have shoved his hands into his jeans pocket, yet he wore no jeans. "_Okay. So maybe clothes are important to some degree._"

He walked through the crowd, taking everything in, hoping to find Harry or Hermione, yet none of the people looked familiar. He didn't stop and think about how Ginny didn't stop and think about how Ginny didn't quite look like Ginny anymore, nor did he notice the manner in which the crowd began to disappear until they were completely gone.

Suddenly, he picked up on the feeling of blood lust coming from somewhere. The feeling made Ron feel afraid - very afraid - for his own life. He's not felt that way since the war ended. Somehow, he managed to turn his head allowing him to see a youth with auburn colored hair, but also the death glare the youth sent him away; the look felt amplified by the black rings around his eyes.

Someone yanked him away - pulled him away from the spot. The next thing Ron knew, someone wearing strange purple makeup was in his face. The hood the person wore - despite having cat-like ears - reminded Ron of the hoods Death Eaters wore, but the person's face was marked with a purple makeup. On the forehead of the hood was a metal band with what looked like an intricate letter "i".

The first thought which popped into Ron's mind was, "_there is no 'I' in team"_ yet he found himself unable to say these words out loud. Instead, the other person spoke. "What the _hell _were you thinking?"

"Huh?"

"_Everyone_ knows Gaara is dangerous, yet _you_ are a member of the Kazekage bloodline, albeit a distant relative. You should _know_ not to come looking for trouble with him."

"I honestly have no clue what you're talking about."

"Seriously? Maybe your twin sister can talk some sense into you." The person pushed him away and started walking away.

"Hey! Who the bloody hell do you think you are?"

The person turned back. "Who do I think I am? Seriously. Stop being a daft moron."

The person disappeared, leaving Ron to stare at nothing. Everything the person said made the person seem like the moron in Ron's mind.

HN

Ginny honestly didn't know anything about games, yet she somehow knew saying yes to the tutorial was actually a good thing. She noticed the other person in the room, yet the tutorial allowed her to find out the person was, in fact, her brother. "Did you take the tutorial as well?"

"Who are you?"

"Ron…" Ginny knew that Ron likely didn't yes to the tutorial.

"How do you know my name?"

"Ronald Wesley, did you actually skip the tutorial!"

"Bloody hell! You sound like my mum!"

Getting compared to their mother like that didn't please Ginny one bit."I am _not_ our mother."

"Yes. It's me, your younger sister. I'm still working through the tutorial."

"Yeah, I skipped it."

"Yeah. You're an idiot."

"Hey! I don't see what the importance of this tutorial is."

"If you'd taken the tutorial, then you would have known who I was."

"Yeah. I'm just going to look around. Is that okay with you?"

_That_, of course, wasn't okay with Ginny, yet she decided she might as well just finish the tutorial. _That_ was when she found out in _this_ world she and Ron were twins. _That_ honestly didn't make any sense, yet if one thought about the situation she also knew neither one of them were Weasleys anymore.

She also read the warning regarding Gaara. Gaara was in fact related to them - a cousin, distantly, yet he was known for apparently killing someone who simply looked at him in the wrong manner. She headed towards the training at the academy to finish off her tutorial, yet learned from a brief sparing from another student that they were in a world which utilized shinobi - whatever that meant.

Fighting and athleticism didn't seem like a bad thing, at least until she and Ron could meet up with the others who were likely drawn into this world.

Of course, she eventually headed home. Ron wasn't yet home, making her wonder if there was a way to find him. The tutorial kicked in, indicating there was an item in the household she could use which resulted in her finding an object called a map that was added into her inventory despite the fact this item was in her hands. Looking at the map, she saw where Ron was.

Heading out, she followed the map, keeping an eye out for the monster the information part warned her roved around this place called Suna. She saw Ron, looking rather lost. "Hey?"

Ron looked up. "This place is messed up."

"Yeah, but we need to go with it for now. At least until we can find the others."

"You mean play whatever game this is?"

"Ron, in case you haven't noticed we are in a game." Ginny let out a deep breath. "Anyways, I'll try to help you with what you missed with the tutorial."

"Come on. The tutorial can't be that important, can it?"

"Well, considering it let me know who you were, that we're twins…"

"Bloody hell!"

… and how I could find a map that would allow me to find you in this place I absolutely don't know where anything is - I'd say it was worth actually saying yes too."

"Okay. I'll let you fill me in."

NH

Luna decided to ignore the tutorial and instead went with the flow of things. Nothing about the situation actually bothered her, yet she proceeded in walking around the place listening and observing. This allowed her to learn the names of her neighbors, that she was in a place called Suna, among other things.

Other things included rumor of a monster called Gaara.

She continued along her own way, looking for possible strange creatures in this strange world.

A strange creature she did find.

Said creature reminded her of the magical creature from Japan called the tanuki, yet he definitely looked human despite the dark rings around his eyes. The deathly aura which came off him didn't bother her; instead, she was far more interested in the _other_ aura, the aura which felt almost magical.

"Hello. I'm Luna."

The creature stood with his arms crossed, the bridge of his nose slightly wrinkled as he continued glaring at her.

"What's your name?"

"Gaara. Gaara of the sand."

"Oh. Do you want to be friends?"

"The only thing I need is to kill."

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you need to kill?"

"Because killing reminds me I'm alive."

"But what if there wasn't anything left to kill? How would you know you were alive then?" For a few brief seconds, the facial features on Gaara's face softened. Then, he glared, but not before he lifted his arms out and let the sand surround him which allowed him to disappear. "He's rather lonely, I think."


	7. Something - Off

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Something … Off_**

There was definitely an advantage to having family members who grew up among Muggles in the given situation, yet Cho never once thought her experience with games might come in handy when she was dealing with what was very definitely a magical event. She didn't hesitate in picking the affirmative as she sat in a classroom waiting for further instruction.

Two other females were in there, yet they whispered to each other regarding the situation. The reason for their agitation became rather evident when she learned how to access the names. Nana and Nami were definitely the Padma and Parvati twins. Cho took a deep breath. "If you're wondering whether you should take the tutorial or not, push yes."

The two girls blinked at her, yet in the back of her mind, Cho realized she should have been able to tell who they were without the tutorial's help. After all, the manner in which the two dressed was more reminiscent of South Asia rather than Eastern Asia like the rest of the place.

The two glanced at each other before pushing the buttons while Cho proceeded with her own tutorial. She headed out towards the training grounds while her mind took in the word _shinobi_. While her family was indeed Chinese, she knew enough regarding Japan to associate the word with ninja.

She started into the training, learning to properly throw a throwing star. In the back of her mind, she wondered if the training everyone went through for the tutorial was the same when the Patil twins came out. She continued throwing stars at the wooden post when the twins started doing something with their hands.

Cho stopped, watching carefully, her eyes widening when they produced fire. "How did you two do that?"

"Didn't the tutorial teach you that?" She wasn't sure which twin-spoke until the name popped up saying it was Padma.

"No. My training focuses on star throwing."

"Shouldn't these tutorials be the same for everybody?" The question came from Parvati.

Cho's eyes blinked. "Well, I would think so. I mean, from what I know of these games Muggles like to play."

"Maybe it's not like these games Muggle play?" Parvati glanced at her sister.

"I don't know. This Muggle game thing was something we were supposed to be introduced to by Harry's cousin. Then that weird thing happened."

"Well, it's sort of like what I've seen, but not." Cho took a deep breath, thinking she should reword what she just said. "My cousins play these games because one of their parents is Muggleborn or Muggle. Not sure which. I knew it was a good idea to do the tutorial because that's what worked for the games if someone didn't know how to play. At least, for the one I played."

"But?" Padma took a deep breath.

"The tutorial was the same for everyone who played. This is not. It's a lot more complex than I think something Muggles could come up with, but I'm sure some kind of magical spell went off."

"Yeah, but how do we break the spell?" Patil glanced at her sister."

"Don't know."

"I think we should look for clues as we play through the game, but we should also be cautious."

"I want to know if there is someplace we can get more information." Patil glanced around while her sister let out a groan.

"Please tell me we're not looking for a library?"

Cho glanced around. "Well, I don't think books are that far away, and I just finished my tutorial."

"Could you show me how to do that throwing star thing first?" Padma asked. "I'd rather work on practicing that than diving into books."

Cho let out a sigh, before proceeding to answer the question. In the back of her mind, she wondered why the tutorial didn't let the girls know how to do what she learned, yet she also wondered what the others they'd not yet come across learned.

"Okay. I think I can do that. Let's meet up here when you are done."

"What if you finish before us?"

"I'll figure something out Patil."

"By the way…" Cho took a deep breath. "Your names are Nana and Nami. You wouldn't happen to know what mine is?"

"It's Chie"

Somehow, Cho felt cheated, given the fact Padma and Patil actually got names which differed greatly from their own, yet she didn't push the answer. She headed into the academy area with Patil, hoping to find something. On one wall, they found a giant map, yet they also managed - thanks to the tutorial popping up when Cho thought about it - a map of the place they lived.

Cho started looking through one of the books when she heard someone pipe up as they walked past the classroom. "I can't believe kunoichi are so weak, but that this year's class is comprised of so many."

"Excuse me?" Cho somehow knew what the word meant as if the game programmed her mind to do that; she never thought she'd use the Muggle word programming either even in her thought process for something that didn't seem Muggle at all.

"Does that mean…"

"Female shinobi. Yeah." Cho folded her arms and stood firm. "You take that back."

"You wanna try something?"

"Why not. Training grounds."

"Cho, I think this is a bad idea."

Cho glanced over at Parvati, thinking suddenly that the other girl might be right, yet she couldn't help but think that letting the guys say she was weak wasn't a good idea either. None of her teammates or the teammates excluding the ones on Slytherin ever called her weak.

Padma looked up when they arrived. "What's going on?"

"This chick challenged us."

"You said us females are weak."

"Yeah, well…"

Without warning, something or someone dropped down from the sky, sending dust flying up from the training grounds. When the dust cleared, a female with black hair stood up. She was dressed in red clothing but didn't hesitate in her movements. The guys, however, cowered.

"Crap. It's Kurotsuchi."

Cho's eyes widened, watching the female glare at them. "Are you guys trying to mess with the Kunoichi again?"

"No mam."

Cho's mouth twisted slightly in confusion, but a quick glance over at Padma and Patil told her the girl in front of her was in fact actually striking such an authoritative figure despite the fact she couldn't be much older than them. A quick wave of her hand sent the boy's running off.

Something told Cho this Kurotsuchi person wasn't someone to mess around with. She flinched when the girl turned. "Seriously? I've told the three of you not to cause trouble and just ignore those twerps. Focus on graduating. The exams aren't that far off."

The girl then disappeared. Padma let out a groan. "An exam? I don't want to study!"


	8. Naruto is Annoying

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Naruto is Annoying_**

"I challenge you!"

Draco honestly wasn't sure where his current predicament started, yet he felt his eye twitch. Later, Harry's cousin would tell him he pulled a Kakashi Hatake which apparently meant Draco's face looked at the annoyance in front of him with an emotionless look on his face saying he was far from impressed.

In fact, he didn't find Naruto impressive at all. Instead, he found Naruto a complete and utter annoyance he wanted to go away and leave him alone. That thought started when the annoyance decided to pull off ninjitsu which turned him into a naked woman on their first day of attending classes.

Said act made Draco honestly wonder if the whole shinobi business was some major joke.

Of course, a quick glance at Harry's cousin made him wonder if he was some kind of pervert only to learn at lunch he'd completely expected Naruto to do this, but that Naruto was, in fact, the hero of the series; that too seemed like some kind of joke, given the fact Naruto didn't take the shinobi business seriously.

"Well, I guess that's true. I'm not really thought of that because it felt like a given that he'd succeed given the fact he's a hero. I mean, he's that powerful."

"So, he's not really an underdog?" Harry piped up. Draco found himself looking at Harry in confusion.

"I'd not thought of that either."

"Why would you assume he's an underdog?"

"Because he's not been successful regarding any of his school work. Everyone's saying he's failing at all of his course work, but then they're saying that about my _other_ cousin."

"Other cousin?"

Harry pointed his finger at a young shinobi napping at his desk. He wore his black hair in a ponytail like Harry, yet Draco found the outfit ridiculous. The skin-tight mesh felt like a complete fashion fail. Said conversation occurred _during _lunch while what was currently going on happened after class.

Honestly, Draco wasn't sure _what_ set this Naruto person off. For all he knew, he simply looked at the dorky ninja in the wrong way. In fact, Naruto also lacked any kind of fashion sense, wearing what looked like an orange jumper which looked way to hot to do anything in.

"Why?"

"Because we're shinobi."

Draco let his hands remain in his pocket while he looked at the annoyance in front of him. Harry's _other_ cousin walked by with what Draco assumed was Harry's cousin's _other_ cousin. The young man with the ponytail rolled his eyes, but said on his way by, "what a drag."

"Yeah. That doesn't explain _why_ you're challenging me."

"Oh." Naruto's facial features twisted into a rather annoying look of annoyance. After thinking about Draco's question he pointed his finger at Draco. "Because I don't like you."

"Should I?" Draco glanced at the words which popped up asking him if he wanted to accept Naruto's challenge.

"Make it sparring practice?" Harry's cousin - Draco _really_ needed to learn his name, but couldn't be bothered to use the super annoying method of learning a players name.

"Say what?"

"Make it a sparring practice so you don't get in trouble with the teachers. It will definitely get you experience. We _need_ the experience."

"Yeah, but…"

"I won't lose to you!" Naruto pointed his finger at Draco.

Draco let out a sigh, wondering why he'd ended up with this particular kind of luck. Added, he was tired of the game, or at least the game mechanics. They proved more of a headache than something he found helpful. Still, even more, annoying was this Naruto person. "Fine. I'll accept if a teacher is involved."

The message asking if he would participate disappeared, yet he honestly hoped the game might start treating things as if it were _real_ interactions he could pretty much deal with on his own. Except, in the back of his mind he didn't feel as if he knew _enough_ about this world _despite_ getting a major crasher course that day during class.

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto took off.

For example, one of the things he learned yet someone how knew because it was there in his mind just like he could suddenly read the strange language was that sensei was the word for teacher. Weirdly, he wished the game mechanics might just pop into his head like some of this other information.

He also wished he could just walk away leaving Naruto wondering where he went, yet he didn't want Naruo - or Harry - or Harry's cousin - to think he was a coward. Draco took a deep breath. Iruka sensei arrived, but let out a sigh of frustration. "Really?"

"It was his idea," Draco muttered.

"Yes, well, that would be because you're one of the top students, but also _his_ kid."

"What does _that_ have to do with anything?"

Harry's cousin leaned in. "I think that has to do with the fact every one may be talking about how you should have graduated early if they didn't have the rule against graduating early. Naruto's failed the graduation test twice."

Harry frowned. "Wait. How is that possible if he can't graduate early, but he's the same age as us?"

Harry's cousin's eyes blinked. "Oh. I'd not thought about that."

Draco let out a sigh, not wanting to know _what_ was wrong with the series Harry's cousin seemed quite fond of. Iruka sensei seemed annoyed by Draco's comment. "What does _that_ have to do with anything? Your father is Hatake Kakashi."

"And?" Draco sighed. "He's not that amazing."

Harry's cousin seemed to think this was funny. Harry's eyebrows shot up, indicating he was just as confused as Draco was.

"Let's get this started."

"Let's have a _fair_ sparing match. Got that Naruto?"

Naruto let out a chuckle while cracking his knuckles. Iruka took a deep breath before telling them to start. Naruto, of course, pulled off that annoying jutsu, which made Iruka yell Naruto's name. Draco felt himself seeth, yet he also reacted by bringing his fist back so it would fly into Naruto's face.

"You bloody pervert!"

He got an instant K.O. - whatever that was.

_Note – While the mesh Shikamaru wears was intended as Kishimoto as mesh armor, but the mesh acts more like a see-through mesh. This is definitely something the HP characters would notice, so I'm working it in plot-wise where I can._


	9. Down Low

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Down Low_**

"I'm rooting for you."

Dudley honestly didn't care whether he looked like a fool or not. In truth, he wasn't sure if going back to the age of twelve he'd long since past made some of his common sense go out the window because his current brain lacked the development his adult brain did, or if he simply lacked in common sense overall. He simply didn't care.

Sakura now looked at him from where she was heading into the classroom as if she'd gained a stalker of some kind. Dudley saw her eye twitch slightly; her facial features - if the actual Anime and Manga series was anything to go on - indicated she was angry with him, yet in his mind, the look of irritation on her face from someone doing something stupid was one of the things he'd always liked about her character.

"Excuse me."

"I'm rooting for you and Uchiha Sasuke." Dudley held out a thumbs up. Her facial features twisted again, this time indicating utter shock at what was definitely a strange revelation.

"Dudley…" Of course, Dudley's behavior weirded Harry out as well. His cousin spoke in a whisper.

"Um… thank you. I think." Sakura continued looking at Dudley as if he were some kind of multi-headed creature.

His comment, of course, didn't go unnoticed by Ino, who turned on him. "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just say you're rooting for Sakura to get with Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Whatever for?"

"Because they're meant to be."

Harry elbowed Dudley in the ribs; he kept his voice low. "It's probably, Duds, not a good idea to mention stuff you know will happen."

Dudley turned, whispering back. "Didn't you experience weird things in the Wizarding World?"

"Yes, but there are certain things that - if Hermione were here, she would tell you would still get people saying you're insane."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well… you two get this straight!" Ino pointed her finger at Dudley and Harry. "I'm the one who will end up with Sasuke! Not billboard brow." She then turned towards another kid who looked like he was related to Dudley's player avatar who walked alongside a guy who looked like he was related to Harry's player avatar. "Choji! Tell your cousin not to be so stupid!"

"What do you mean?"

"He thinks Sakura's going to be the one who'll end up with Sasuke."

"Seriously?" Harry's other cousin said. "We're arguing about this of all things? What a drag. Come on Choji."

The girl turned on her heels and followed the two; Sakura left moments before, almost as if she were more than ready to get away from the strange classmate. Harry let out a sigh, just before Draco hurried up. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah. You missed Duds completely creeping out one of the NPC."

"I don't know what that means Potter."

"Non-player character." Dudley piped up.

"I really have no clue what that means."

"We're called players. We're real people represented by these bodies or avatars. An NPC is not a real person, just a made-up character in the game."

"Sorry. I know you're trying to help, but I'm going, to be honest in that I don't think I'm going to remember all of this. Outside of those loons who crashed the party, I've had the least amount of interaction with Muggles like yourself."

"That's okay."

"Anyways, my cousin freaked them out."

"I'm simply creating my character."

"Perhaps we should just act like ourselves."

"I've no clue what either one of you are talking about."

"It is common in an RP or role-playing game to create a role of who your character or avatar is going to be."

"You know, I'm going to go with Harry on this one, particularly since the game's already picked other details for us. It would be weird if we messed up on the small details."

"Oh…" Dudley let out a sigh, yet this didn't stop him from enjoying _being_ in one of the series from Japan he grew up on. In fact, when Naruto pulled his sexy jutsu he found himself laughing in amusement like some of his other classmates. Harry stared in horror, yet Draco seemed quite embarrassed.

In fact, Draco was _way_ outside of his comfort zone; the amusement was coupled with the challenge made by Naruto. Of course, despite Iruka sensei supervising the match as Dudley suggested - they still got in trouble. More of, Dudley got in trouble with Iruka sensei. "Doji!"

"Uh!"

"This is no laughing matter!" Of course, seeing Iruka lose it simply made Dudley laugh even more while Draco stood staring at the now knocked out Naruto. Harry seemed from far from pleased, which in turn made Dudley snap his mouth shut.

"Sorry."

Draco turned, pointing at Naruto. "He's an idiot!"

"Yes." Iruka sighed. "He is an idiot. That doesn't mean you can laugh at him."

"Sorry…"

"Anyways, I need to get him to the hospital wing. I was not expecting you to knock him completely out, Kaida."

Draco let out a sigh; he didn't look Iruka in the eye either. When Iruka disappeared with Naruto, Dudley piped up. "So, I think there is a reason he was made to be the son of Hatake Kakashi."

"Why would you say that?"

"The look on your face… it's how he would act in the Anime or Manga."

"Okay." Harry let out a deep breath while Draco looked away. "We need to set down some ground rules."

"If it's about not drawing attention to ourselves…"

"I didn't! I honestly don't know why that Naruto kid…"

"No. Not that, though Dudley is on point." Harry took a deep breath. "Duds, I know you know a lot about these characters, but do try to be careful what you say to them. We don't know how they'll react to things we say."

Dudley contemplated things carefully. "You mean we can't let on to the fact we're in a game?"

"Yup."

"I will try harder."

"Still, Potter, he does now have a reputation he needs to keep up. I mean, wouldn't the sensei think something is wrong if he suddenly didn't laugh at - well, the stupid things that Naruto person does. Actually - Naruto isn't his last name is it?"

"No. It's Uzimake."

Dudley watched Harry's mouth move. "You know, I really wish we could tell how the people in this game expect us to act. Mind you, Dudley's behavior isn't out of character for him, so we act like ourselves?"

Draco sighed. "That seems best. I'd better get home before my fake parent comes and find me."

Dudley waved before turning and getting something to eat. He was, after all an Akimichi. He didn't stop and look around to see if anyone was watching.


	10. Pansy's Luck

**No Magic, No Life  
****_Pansy's Luck_**

Of course, Goyal wasn't dead.

Pansy quickly found out the first day she attended classes she wasn't anywhere near that lucky. In fact, she felt disappointed that KO didn't mean killed off as Lavender suggested; while Goyal made a good pawn which she could manipulate, he also proved an unwanted annoyance she wanted out of sight when she wasn't using him for something.

He showed up that first day of class in that all to the strange world they found themselves in. Worse, she found herself disgusted with the sharp teeth which were so out of character for him; said teeth reminded her of a shark. In the back of her mind, he'd become uglier than before, something she never thought possible.

Of course, Pansy also found herself disappointed in another aspect.

The first day of school, she couldn't resist the urge to try and take control of the other females in her class, in the same manner, she kept the Slytherin girls under her thumb. She didn't like the fact these girls were preteens while she had an adult mind, yet it didn't escape her that making friends would, in fact, make it so she would have a better chance in this strange world.

Truth – she didn't care if any of the others got out of this world if they couldn't do something for her back in the world they all came from. Draco, as someone from a major Pureblood family, was definitely a major asset; despite their falling out, she still wanted to get into his good graces. Blaze was also an asset, what with the connections is mother had. The rest were traitors, half breed, Mudbloods, and idiots, thus not worth her time.

In fact, Lavender – from Pansy's perspective – wasn't very bright.

Pansy's attempt at getting the girls in her class under he thumbed failed before she even started. For some reason the girls already flocked to Lavender, but for some reason, those girls didn't care that Lavender was a complete ditz with no actual sign of intelligence.

No, Lavender was simply a pretty face.

In the back of her mind, Pansy felt jealous, given that she didn't think she could compete with Lavender. There was no inter-house rivalry that would allow her to undermine the fact Lavender somehow drew others to her with ease. Pansy also didn't have her status of being a Parkinson, one of the _Sacred Twenty-Eight_.

No, her family was in fact nobodies in this world, which in turn made her feel a great deal of irritation.

Pansy found herself sulking at her desk, wondering how Lavender could be so lucky and she could be so unlucky when Goyal walked into the room. She'd not realized the person was in fact Goyal because – well…

… the shark teeth.

In fact, Pansy contemplated her luck still when the teacher stepped up and started teaching the lesson, saying something about graduating.

Pansy let out a sigh, wondering why she'd ended up in a body so much younger than her adult self. Her mouth tightened slightly, irritated she was no longer in what she considered her ideal self, yet she found herself turned off by the color of her hair, not to mention the odd clothing she wore. Obviously, with how the other girls reacted to Lavender, everyone else thought her looks average.

"Sumiere-chan!"

Pansy jumped as the teacher's hand came down onto the top of her head. Her eyes darted up, her mouth dropping as she wondered why the person was, in fact, being so hard on her. She swallowed.

"You're not paying attention."

"So?"

"So?" The teacher obviously didn't like this answer. "Graduation is coming up soon, yet you're slacking off." The teacher pulled their hand back while Pansy continued glaring at her. "Fine. You can grab the buckets from the back of the classroom and go hold them outside of the classroom."

"No."

"Excuse me."

"That's abuse, but my mother…"

"You still struggle with water-based jutsu despite the fact everyone else in class does not. As such, filling them with jutsu and then holding them to see how long you can last before tiring out – that will help you improve."

Pansy stood, up, storming out of the room. She came back when she realized she'd forgotten the buckets. In the back of her mind, she didn't understand the purpose of filling the buckets with water, let alone how she would fill them with jutsu. She simply knew, from the fact the teacher required her to fill the buckets with water that she now held.

Of course, there were plenty of places where water was around the village she lived in, yet she'd already learned this water was something the people in the village prided themselves in. There were quite a few on the academy grounds, though none of them were the size of the lake outside of Hogwarts. The fact she didn't know _what_ to do frustrated her greatly. Over and over she contemplated it until…

… the tutorial kicked in.

A voice told her how to start a jutsu, but it showed her the hand movements she needed to do. What she saw was like seeing a ghost in front of her, yet she didn't understand the whole process behind the hand signals. In fact, she kept trying to _do_ the hand signals but failing to copy the motions for a good chunk of time. She did it over and over until the tutorial told her she got it right.

She couldn't, however, breath a sigh of relief. No, despite getting the hand signals right she couldn't, in fact, do whatever the hand signals wanted her to do. She repeated it a few more times. She apparently earned very low points with something called _hand seals _and another called _nature_. She felt as if she were getting nowhere. The water moved slightly, which surprised her, yet she found herself struggling with feeling the movement was any kind of success.

"Pansy! It's lunchtime!"

Pansy let out a sigh. "What? The teacher's letting me go?"

"Well, she says you can practice that later."

"Are you having any problem with this jutsu?"

"What jutsu?"

Pansy showed them the hand signals. Lavender's eyes blinked. "Oh. We discussed that in class. The teacher called it a review session. Everybody there got it after a few tries."

"Why am I the exception to the rule?"

"I don't know." Lavender turned to look at someone, making Pansy realize Goyal was there. "When the teacher explained what we were reviewing, I got five hundred points in nature, but I leveled up. She insisted these were important because unlike other clone techniques, the one from our village relies a lot on the element of water."

"Me too. I also got twenty-five points in hand signals, but the other lessons provided other stats."

"What?" You mean the lessons are actually important?"

"Well, I thought that was obvious. I mean, how else are we to learn about this world."

"You're telling me I have to go through school again."

"We don't have to study like Hermione Granger. We just have to learn what we need to, to move on."

"Don't! Don't talk about that bloody Mudblood! She ruins everything!"

"Um, I'm quite sure it was you, Goyal and Zabini who made the spell which got us here."

"No. Everything's the fault of that Mudblood, that Blood Traitor and that stupid Harry Potter!"

Pansy turned, heading back into the classroom. It wasn't her fault she was struggling, let alone in this strange world.


End file.
